My Little Ponies In Real Life
by Laci the Hunter
Summary: For a normal romanian boy,like me,finding the mane 6 in my city is a BIG surprise.Even bigger surprise is hidding them from the people and encountering dangerous foes.First PIRL story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Ponies in Real Life story so please don't be mean in the reviews. It will be told from first person view (in this case me), some parts of my life will either not be mentioned or will be made up. I will also add some extra stuff just for the fun of it.**

**My Little Ponies in Real Life**

**Chapter I:Prologue**

Alright, so…My real name wont be revealed in this story so I'll just go by Laci. I live in Romania, in a big city, called Cluj Napoca. Me and my family live in a block of flats, near the Somes river (hope I spelled it correctly). My family was made up of my mom, my dad, my grandma and of course yours truly.

Every day I would wake up at 06:45, have breakfast, brush my teeth and then head for school. I'm in the 10th grade and I'm telling you all that it isn't exactly easy. Every day we'd stay at school 'till two or three o'clock, except wendsday when we have to stay 'till four o'clock and survive two French classes, from two to four o'clock.

We of course get easy high grads in French class so I guess it's ok. However I'm having a rather hard time with Romanian and math class. Our Romanian class teacher gives us a hell of a lot of reading and also a lot of homeworks as well. I'd skip a few a couple of times but it's never easy with a teacher who's sever. As for maths, well what can I say: at home I know the lesson but at the test I can bearly manage to get a five.

At home gets even better: whenever my mom hears of some bad news she'd start yelling and lecturing me for about ten to fifteen minutes, to my compliet annoyance. And if my dad knows as well he'd either be mad at me for a while our forbide me to use the computer. Because every time I come home from school I'd have lunch, sleep a bit, do my homework and then goof around on the computer.

So this is my 'happy' life and aside from not having any friends that's just about it. The only bright side of it, in my opinion, are the things that I like: mainly dinosaurs, My Little Pony and strange fenomenos and sittings.

Today was just another day of our three week winter vacation. Christmas has already past and my parents surprised me with a pair of wireless headphones and a TABLET for presents. I really liked the surprise but these things costed a lot of money. So I felt really bad about it and wanted to pay them back, but as usual they refused.

Anyway, I was walking at the moment along the street near the Somes river alone. I thought I'd go up to the high hills of our city to see how the city itself looks like right now. Luckly steps were built up so it made the 'climbing' a bit easier.*whisper*Though to tell you all the truth I didn't exactly like to go up stairs, especially up hill.

So I went up 'till I reached the old stone fents which signalled the view point. As soon as I went closer I saw the city covered in snow. Even the roads were all white, except for the lines indicating the cars wheels.

I gazed out into the horizon for a while, but after about two minutes I heard some kind of explosion, not far from where I was. I looked into the direction from which the noise came from and ran to it. Cluj is usually a boring city and you don't get to see something as interesting this to often. After a while of running I finally reached my destination and there I saw a crater. But that wasn't the freakiest part. No, the freakiest part was that in the middle of the crater were six colourful horses trying to get back up to their feet.

I just stood there, mouth wide opened and became even more shocked when one of them spoke after a moan and said:

"Ugh what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II:Is this real or is my head screwed up?**

Usually my days start out the same way and generally continue with something either good or bad. The situation in which I was, however was neither good nor bad. It was just surprising.

I mean, I know that there are some weird stuff out there in the world but a bunch of colorful talking horses in the middle of a rousted crater tops the entire list.

I was so surprised that I just stood there, with my mouth slowly opening and just…starring…at them. I took a slight step back but as I did I stumbled and fell right on my giant but. Yes I'm kind of a fat as but still trying to loose some weight so don't laugh.

Anyway I also made some sounds of pain 'cause it felt like I landed on a rock. And sure enough I did and felt a sharp pain at my tailbone. But what I didn't notice at first was that those horse-things heard me and came right up to me and when they were close they just as surprised to see me as I was seeing them, again.

It took me at least a minute to notice that I was still starring at them like a brainless Iguanodon but when the pink one waived its uh…hoof in front of my eyes I snapped out and looked up only to notice the cyan one hovering above everyone.

That's when I noticed that it was a Pegasus, something I really thought was just an old mans tail. It looked a bit confused when I was starring at it but then the pink one snapped me out of it, again, and started to talk in a really fast pace:

"HiImPinkiePie!Whatsyourname?Youactuallylookekindawierdbu tfunnytoespeciallywhileyouwe restarringatusandbythewaydoy oulikepart-"-Iput my hand over her mouth 'cause I felt like my head was about to fall right of my shoulders. I mean she was talking so fast that I couldn't even keep track of it. And even worse she kept on mumbling behind my hand so I just had to do it:

"Look just SHUT UP!"-and with that she did shut up but her eyes began to fill up with tears so I continued-"Look I'm sorry. But you're talking so fast that I lost track of your saying."-her tears just disappeared and she seemed to be happy again but I continued before she did-"Now listen, I'm going to remove my hand and you'll be quiet. Or if you want to talk then do so _slowly._"-I said emphasizing the last word and I got a nod as a response.

I slowly removed my hand and to my luck she was quiet. Then the cyan Pegasus flew down a bit and said:

"Sorry about that. That was just Pinkie Pie being…well…Pinkie Pie. I'm Rainbow Dash by the way. Here let me help you get up."-she offered me help but I had no choice but to reject it since the pain from my ass was killing me. Then the yellow one spoke up next:

"Oh my. Does it really hurt that bad?"-she asked me but in a shy kind of way. Kinda like me when I was young. Then I replied:

"Guess so. But I don't remember feeling pain in a dream last time I checked."-but with that they all looked at me as if they've just seen a Rex ghost-"What?"

"Well sorry to break it to ya sugar cube, but this aint no dream. We're very real."-said the orange one with the cowboy hat but I said back:

"Aw come on don't be ridiculous. Of course it's a dream. Here I'll even prove it."-and with that I closed my eyes and pinched my left arm but when I opened them they were still there.-"Oookay. Then…uh…how about this?"-I took a rock and hit my right arm with it, causing them to back up and confusing my real good.-"This is real…This is real…I'm talking to horses."-but as I said the last word they all gasped and the white own with the…horn?...came up to me and said in a sort of high class tone:

"Uhm, excuse me darling, but we're not horses. We're ponies. Oh and my name is Rarity by the way."-ok now this really got interesting. Colorful talking ponies, also awfully familiar.

I know I shouldn't have, but I just had to poke her white horn with my right hand. But when I did only then I noticed that it was bloody thanks to you know who. I winced as I felt a slight pain but then the lavender one, which was the last one, came up to me and asked me:

"Do you need some help with that? It looks really bad."

"Well…unless you happen to know some kind of 'healing spell', be my guest."-I said it sarcastacly but she then replied seriously-"As a matter of fact I do."

And as she said it her horn began to glow. Wow another unicorn. Then my bloody hand was engulfed in the same purple aura as her horn. Within seconds my woond disappeared along with the blood and the pain. After she was done the aura faided away and my hand was all better but the lavender unicorn looked very exausted so I just had to ask:

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a bit tired from that spell that's all. Next time though, how about you let _me_ choose a spell that doesn't leave me o tired"-"But I was just being sarcastic with the whole spell thing."-"Well I wasn't. In fact I even know a spell that could turn you into an orange."-"UH NO! NO! I want to be a dinosaur not an orange! You know what never mind. Can just tell your name and the names of those who hadn't introduce themselves yet. Please?"-" I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are Applejack and Fluttershy. And of course you already know Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash and Rarity. By the way what's your name?"

Ok _now_ things were starting to get interesting. And I had the feeling that they were going to get even more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III:Time to hide**

There. Right there, in front of me were my favorite My Little Pony characters. But of course my most favorite was Twilight Sparkle and yes I do have a crush on her so don't make fun of me.

I looked at them for a minute then snapped, realizing that Twilight just asked me a question. So I shock my head and mumbled out the words like an idiot:

"Oh…uhm…Laci…just…call me Laci."

"Laci, huh? Well that's an odd name. I mean what kind of a name is it anyway?"-Rainbow Dash asked me and though I kinda felt offended so I knew exactly what to say:

"I don't know. What kind of a name is 'Rainbow Dash'"-she looked like she was taken aback by my response but didn't say a word. Then Applejack spoke with a smirk:

"Well that was clever of ya."

"Thanks."-I said before I heard a sudden song and felt a buzzing in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out the collprid which was my cellphone showing that my mom was calling. I pushed the call button and talked in Hungarian:

"Hello? Igen, szerusz(Yes hi).Hat itt fent vagyok a Fellegvarnal(Well I'm up here at the Cetatuia).Igen hallottam azt a robbanast, de csak egy par hulye volt akik jatszottak balonokkal(Yes I've heard that explosion, but it was just a couple of idiots playng with balloons).OW. Nem semmi, csak hatra estem es most faj a far csontom(No nothing, I just fell back and now my tailbone hurts). Hat meg maradok egy kicsit aztan majd haza jovok(Well I'll be staying a bit more then I'll come home).Mond meg tatanak hogy en mondtam ezt es nyolcig otthon leszek(Tell dad that I said it and that I'll be home 'till eight).Na jo szerusz, szerusz(Alright by, by)."

And with that I put my phone away with Pinkie following my movements and asking:

"Oooooh, what is it? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"It's called a cellphone. With it I can call other people and talk to them even when they're very far away."

"And who were ya talkin' to and how? Ah couldn't understand a single word from what you were sayin'."-asked Applejack

"I was talking to my mom and in Hungarian. What? You don't have Hungarians were you come from?"-and all I got as a response were six head shacks.-"Alright. Well then I think we shood go before someone sees us."

After that I got up, still having a slight pain in my ass. The girls also helped me stay balanced but then Fluttershy got up some courage and asked me:

"Uhm…excuse me, but what do you mean by 'before someone sees us'?"

"I'll explain it later. Let's just go."-said and started walking own to the path.

When we reached the stone fence the girls just couldn't resist glancing out into the horizon. The site was wonderful for them, but it was just the usual thing for me. But after a moment I couldn't resist it:

"Ladies. Welcome to Earth."-and I made a dramatic moment by showing them the city.

They were amazed indeed, but after my 'dramatic announcment' I cleared my throught loudly, getting everyones attention and gesturing for them to follow me. But after only a few steps I suddenly realized that I don't have anything to hide them with. But when I glanced back and looked at Twilight I suddenly got a crazy idea that might just work:

"Hey Twilight. This may be a stupid question, but, do you know any spells that might turn you all invisible?"

"Hmm, I think I do. But for that you're gonna have to step back a bit, if you don't want to become invisible yourself."-as she said that I took a few steps backwards, this time making sure I wouldn't fall back.

After that Twilight began to concentrate really hard and her horn began to glow dark purple. Then she and the other ponies were engulfed in the same aura but the aura around her horn began to glow brighter and brighter. The a brilliant purple flash blasted from her horn and engulfed everypony in the area. When the flash died away there was nopony left in the area.

I went closer to the site to investigate but I felt something hard hit me in the arm but when turned there was no one there. Then I heard some girl giggles around me that were somewhat familiar so I said:

"Uhm…girls? Is that you?"

"Of course it's us darling. We are just invisible, that's all."-Rarity said

"So the spell worked then?"-I asked

"Yes, but I don't know how long will it last."-Twilight said concerned and tired

"Alright then let's get going"-I said and departed

The spell was so good that sometimes I had to ask them if they were still following, in whisper so that no one would think that I'm mad. My plan was to take them into an old, abandoned shop, that's close to my place.

The trek there wasn't exactly easy since I kept hearing them moaning either in exhaustion or boredom. We have finally arrived there and to my luck there was no one there or walking past us, nor any cars passing by. The door had a metal fenc-door in the way that's been locked up. With another crazy idea coming into mind I once again asked Twilight:

"Uhm, Twilight? Think you can pick this lock open with your magic?"

"Ugh…alright."-she said then picked the lock open in just a few seconds then I said once again:

"Alright Twilight no more magic use from you for today."-"Then how are you going to open the other door?"-she asked me-"Like this."-and with that I pulled out of my pocket an old hair pin, which I've found on the ground earlier, and used it to pick the door open myself.

After about five minutes I finally did it and opened the door. As everyone entered I closed both doors so no one would think that there's anyone inside. The whole place was really dusty, which I guess isn't a surprise since the place had been closed for years. Surprised no one considered buying it or remodeling it.

It was also kinda cold inside, almost as much as outside. I felt sorry for the mane six 'cause it looked like they were freezing more inside then outside.

"Okay, so this will be were you gals will be staying until you can find a way to get back to Equestria."-after I said 'Equestria' they were all suddenly just starring at me so I just had to break it up-"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't. It's just that…we didn't even tell you the name of the place from which we came from."-Twilight explained and I realized that she was right, they hadn't told me anything about Equestria.

"Oh yeah…well uh…*sigh*listen I will explain to you girls everything you need and want to know about this place. But right now I have to go home. It's almost seven and I don't want to be late for dinner or else my dad will be pist. We'll talk more tomorrow. And _remember_ none of you leave this place not even for one second. Understood?"-end then all of them nodded.

As soon as this was over with I exited the room, closed both doors and went back home. However as I did I felt like I was leaving them in a refrigerator so I formulated what would probably the most insane plan of mine ever.


End file.
